


I'm Not Red Riding Hood But The Wolves Have Got Me (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Series: Wonderland Is Over (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, M/M, Spanish Translation, no lemons or limes but a little bit of teasing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde la manada de Alfas se enfrenta a Derek Hale cogiendo a sus betas y Derek se ocupa de las consecuencias mientas trata de hacer tiempo para Stiles, descifrar que es Lydia y encontrar una nueva casa que no sea un almacén abandonado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Red Riding Hood But The Wolves Have Got Me (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Red Riding Hood But The Wolves Have Got Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115296) by [thelifeofawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf). 



La expresión en el rostro de Stiles cuando Derek lo presiono contra la pared y el gemido que salio de su boca, no podía sacárselo de su mente. Derek quería quedarse allí y provocar a Stiles pero podía sentir a su manada llamándolo y les había avisado de hacerlo solamente cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

El lobo estaba dividido entre la manada y su compañero, pero Derek tuvo que ir con las obligaciones antes que el placer. Necesitaba que su manada sobreviviera a los combates sobrenaturales porque si los cazadores o la manada de Alfas los atacaban, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir se verían reducidas. Al igual que los lobos, los betas era cachorros descoordinados, curiosos, descuidados e imprudentes. Y también horribles combatientes. 

Derek se sentó al volante de su Camaro con una sonrisa adornando su cara, los dientes blancos mostrándose parcialmente entre sus labios entreabiertos. Stiles iba a ser suyo y de nadie más. Derek estaba seguro de que iba a ser un hecho.

Acelerando el motor, Derek Hale salió a toda hacia el almacén abandonado que hacia de base hasta que se acabará de renovar su casa. Sus manos agarraron el volante con una fuerza letal. Incluso con la promesa de Stilinski inclinado sobre una cama aún zumbando en su mente, Derek necesitaba mantener su mente en el problema: la manada de alfas que se habitan infiltrado en su territorio. Por lo general, Derek no era del tipo de persona que llevaba las cosas por el camino equivocado, pero la última vez que los vio su casa todavía olía a carne quemada y el instituto era el menor de sus preocupaciones. Laura se había hecho cargo del problema siguiendo las normas de los alfas y habían prometido que se moverían hacia las Montañas de Colorad. Al parecer, dos de los miembros ni siquiera eran adultos.Pero ahora que Derek estaba de regreso a Beacon Hills y además de tener que tratar con su nueva manada, también había temas sobrenaturales y cosas familiares y su nueva condición de alfa había llamado la atención de otros alfas.

Eso era algo que esperaba poder evitar.

Aquí Derek tenía la esperanza de que desde que todo el asunto del Kanima se había terminado y sus Betas finalmente se establecieron, que por fin podría reclamar como suyo a Stiles y comenzar a entrenar a los lobos correctamente. Tal vez incluso hacer frente a Lydia y el hecho de que fuera inmune al mordisco entre otras cosas. Pero entonces el triskelion de los alfas habita sido pintado en su decrepita puerta y las cosas, literalmente, se hundieron en espiral por el agujero del conejo.

Scott finalmente se unió a su manada, fue un poco caótico porque eso significaba que Allison también tuvo que unirse como la compañera de Scott aún siendo una Argent. Y a continuación, Jackson supero su fase de ser un Kanima y se convirtió en un hombre lobo en toda regla. Lydia seguía intentando comprender lo que era. Boyd y Erica volvieron arrastrándose hasta él con la cola entre las piernas.

Un gruñido bajo se instalo en su pecho cuando Derek lo recordó. El hecho de que ambos hubieran querido dejar la manada todavía le escocia un poco.

El Camaro desacelero hasta parar en la parte posterior del almacén. Tan pronto como Derek abrió la puerta de su coche el olor de la manada le llenó la nariz. 

El hedor del miedo, la rabia y la sed de sangre nadaba a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando Derek extendió la mano hacia el mango, se detuvo. La puerta ya estaba abierta. Derek se concentro, tratando de ver si podía hacer conexión con su manada, pero era como su todos ellos estuvieran inconscientes, podía sentirlos  pero ninguno estaba respondiendo. El aroma de otros cinco lobos, probablemente los alfas, flotaba en el aire, pero era casi rancio.

La sola idea de que Derek se perdió la confrontación con los alfas  dejo a sus betas para enfrentarlos, le revolvió el estomago. La culpa se derramo por sus venas mientas se dirigía al almacén. No iba a permitir que nadie más se llevara a su familia de nuevo. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Derek mantuvo el cambio bajo control, asegurándose de que su forma beta no saliera. Calmando a su lobo con promesas de destrucción y caos, Derek dejo que su parte animal saliera a la superficie, aumentando sus sentidos. El lobo estaba saciado y Derek continuo caminando a través del edificio abandonado, buscando cualquier signo de vida y de su manada. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le llamo la atención.

A través de las puertas abiertas del bus, Derek vio una mano con garras llegar hacia él. El gemido de Isaac se sentía helado en su cerebro y congelo cada parte que sostenía al lobo bajo control. Un gruñido vibro en su pecho, que fue en aumento cuando el gemido de Isaac se convirtió en un gemido casi silencioso.

Boyd y Erica yacían en el suelo cubiertos por su propia sangre, inconscientes mientras sus cuerpos sanaban lentamente. Isaac parecía ser el único aferrándose a la consciencia por lo que Derek fue a comprobarlo primero. Poniéndose de rodillas junto a él, Derek puso su mano sobre el pecho de Isaac, drenando su dolor como una forma de aliviar y relajar su curación. Isaac puso su mano sobre la de Derek y comenzó a contarse el encuentro con la manada de Alfas y como la zorra morena -que parecía estar en contra del uso de zapatos- comenzó la pelea golpeando a Erica, quien podría haber dicho o no algún comentario sobre los zapatos.

—Jesús, se que os encanta burlaros de la gente, pero cuando las probabilidades no están a vuestro favor, tenéis que conteneros —El suspiro que siguió fue cansado y preocupado y para nada enojado. Los betas eran como una manada gigante de cachorros... seguían tropezando con sus patas y mordiendo a sus superiores. Isaac le dio a Derek una sonrisa de complicidad, porque no era la primera vez que Derek hacia hincapié en sus sentimientos acerca de las cosas que salen de la boca de la gente.

—Hablando de comentarios sarcásticos, hueles a Stiles.— Isaac levantó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿y? —Respondió Derek.

—Hueles como un Stiles excitado.

—Creo que es hora de que te calles y sanes.

—Me siento diez veces mejor ahora que estás aquí y no estoy diciendo que simplemente porque me estés quitando el dolor y dejando que tenga un mejor enfoque para curar mi cuerpo roto —En esto, Derek quita su mano y se pone de pie. Isaac deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Creo que es el momento de que compruebe a los otros ya que parecer estar perfectamente.

—No creo que te des cuenta de cuando sabemos sobre como te sientes acerca de Stiles. En realidad, nos sorprendimos al saber que incluso tenias sentimientos.

—Recuerda esas palabras cuando volvamos y hayas sanado del todo y la información comience otra vez.

Derek se acercó a Erica para ver si ella estaba más cerca de la conciencia ahora que su cuerpo había tenido tiempo para curarse a sí mismo sin interrupción de fuerzas externas como adolescentes quejándose. La mayoría de sus heridas superficiales estaban casi completamente selladas y no había hematomas visibles que Derek pudiera detectar. En general, casi estaba completamente curada, excepto una profunda herida a través de su bíceps. Cuando Derek se movió para comprobar sus huesos, se dio cuenta de que debía haberse roto la piernas durante la pelea porque el hueso justo encima del tobillo tenia mala pinta y tendría que volver a romperse para que curara bien. En silencio, y dando las gracias a que siguiera inconsciente, Derek puso una mano a cada lado, rompiendo el hueso para recolocárselo. Tan pronto como Derek lo rompió, Erica dejo escapar un gemido que significaba que ella no estaba tan inconsciente como pensó que estaría.

—Lo siento, pero me lo agradecerás más tarde.

Quitando algo de su dolor antes de moverse hacia Boyd, Derek se aseguro de que nada se curara mal. Quito algunos restos de las heridas de Erica, pero el resto no tenía tan mal aspecto. Le preguntaría sobre que paso cuando estuviera mejor y así también comprobaría si tenia alguna conmoción.

A pesar de ser hombres lobo, el cerebro todavía era un área difícil de descifrar porque aún cuando podían sanar, las heridas en esa zona podían tener efectos a largo plazo, si se dañaban ciertas zonas del cerebro, los recuerdos, la zona del habla u otras, mágicamente no podrían ser sanadas. Las células crecerían de nuevo, pero serían nuevas, funcionarían como una pizarra, cualquier información que se hubiera borrado tendría que volver a ser escrita o se perdería para siempre si no se recuerda lo que había en ella.

Se movió hacia Boyd, Derek se dio cuenta por las heridas de los demás miembros, que él se había llevado la peor parte de los ataques al haber actuado como escudo. Boyd literalmente era fuerte y silencioso. Rara vez hablaba, pero siempre era el mejor en los entrenamientos. Derek comenzó quitando algo de dolor mientras revisaba las heridas visibles. Los patrones fueron similares a los que tenia Erica, 

lo que le decía que casi todas habían sido hechas por la misma persona. Derek supuso que probablemente había sido el alfa sin zapatos. Sacando los restos fuera de las heridas, Derek reviso los signos vitales de Boyd y se aseguro de que los cortes más grandes comenzaban a dar signos de que estaban curando. Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran cantidad de heridas, Boyd estaba sanando de una forma rápida, Derek estaba contento. Que el al joven lobo estuviera inconsciente probablemente fuera lo mejor para que su cuerpo curara y cuando menos tiempo Boyd tuviera que estar despierto mientras se curaba, menos dolor tendría que pasar. Derek recogió a su beta y lo coloco al sofá que Isaac insidio en tener en el almacén. Después de asegurarse de que Boyd estuviera cuidado y cómodo, se acerco hasta Erica y la levanto para que no estuviera tirada en el suelo.

Caminando a través de las puertas del vagón, Derek se dio cuenta de que Isaac estaba sentado en posición vertical e inspeccionándose a si mismo para asegurarse de que estaba sanando de la manera correcta. Erica se incorporo después de que Derek la depositara en uno de los asientos del vagón.

—¿Cómo es que Boyd consigue el sofá y yo estoy atascada en un asiento del vagón? —La gruñona y semiconsciente no podía ser otra que Erica.

—Debido a que Boyd probablemente salvó tu culo durante el ataque, ¿verdad?

Erica gimió en respuesta y continuó moviéndose hasta quedar satisfecha con su posición.

—Tal vez la próxima vez que puedas abstenerse de comentarios sobre zapatos.

Derek se acercó y se sentó junto a Isaac. Los dos escucharon la respiración de los miembros de su manada mientras estaban sentados en silencio. Derek casi se había olvidado por completo de su encuentro anterior con Stiles, pero la calma le dio tiempo para volver a recordarlo un par de veces.

—Estás pensando en Stiles, ¿verdad? —Isaac estaba intentando continuar su conversación anterior, pero sus esperanzas estaban un poco demasiado altas.

—No, yo estaba pensando en lo que voy a hacer en la sesión de entrenamiento que estoy planeando para mañana —La mentira se deslizó a través de los dientes de Derek y la dejo caer. Peor no hizo su efecto en Isaac.

—Tal vez deberías estar pensando más sobre Stiles porque el entrenamiento puede esperar a mañana, pero ahora está anocheciendo —Isaac se movió hasta quedar mirando a Derek con una ceja levantada. —Si yo fuera tu, me gustaría conseguir algo de acción. No te preocupes, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte y si pasa algo te llamaré.

—Asegúrate de decirles cuando se despierten, que mañana va a haber entrenamiento y que deben estar curados para entonces.

—Por supuesto.

Derek se levantó y salio de almacén para llegar a su coche. El viaje le permitió reflexionar sobre el tema y despejar un poco su cabeza antes de subir a través de la ventana de Stiles.


End file.
